New Digimon Adventure Capítulo I La isla de las criaturas peculiares
by Joshou
Summary: El verano de 1999 había estado algo extraño; inundaciones, nieve en medio del verano, terremotos, erupciones volcánicas; el mundo se había vuelto loco. La historia se centra en las aventuras de dos nuevos niños elegidos, por error. Ellos no debían estar ahí cuando los siete primeros elegidos fueron arrastrados por esa ola gigantesca hacia el mundo digital.


1999, ¿eh…? Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde eso. Recuerdo que el verano de ese año había estado algo extraño; inundaciones, nieve en medio del verano, terremotos, erupciones volcánicas; el mundo se había vuelto loco.

El primero de Agosto de ese año fue cuando ocurrió todo; fue el comienzo. Mis padres me alentaron a ir a ese bobo campamento de verano, ¿pero qué ganaba yo con eso…? Acababa de transferirme a la escuela Odaiba hacía tan solo un mes, cursaba aún el quinto grado de primaria, al menos hasta que oficialmente se iniciara el nuevo ciclo escolar. No le hablaba lo suficiente a ningún otro niño como para pasar bien el campamento, pero aún así, estaba sentado en uno de los últimos asientos del autobús, rumbo a un verano completamente aburrido, caluroso y seguramente deprimente. Miraba por la ventana el paisaje; naturaleza en todo su esplendor, pero prefería haberme quedado en casa; quizás jugando los mismos vídeo juegos de siempre, quizás en internet, quizás comiendo sandía y disfrutando del aire acondicionado del lugar; pero no, estaba en medio de un tonto viaje escolar; era esto o tontas clases de natación en la misma escuela. Realmente detestaba a mis padres por esto.

Me había caracterizado desde siempre por ser solitario, según los adultos, pues sin lugar a dudas prefería la dulce compañía de la soledad, a las tonterías de los demás niños. Lo mismo ocurrió ese día, pues al bajar del autobús mi tolerancia casi llegó a cero, cuando los demás comenzaron a cantar tonterías y a reír sin motivos. Uno de los profesores nos formó en grupos y nos hizo avanzar ordenadamente hacia donde se encontraban las tiendas, de paso comenzó a explicarnos las reglas y a darnos un breve recuento de las actividades que ahí se realizarían. ¡Qué fastidio!

De inmediato me separé de ellos y busqué la sombra de un gran árbol, pero un niño de sexto grado se acercó a mí y comenzó a reñirme. ¿Quién rayos se creía este tipo? ¿A caso se creía profesor o algo así…? Intenté ignorarlo, pero era bastante persistente; terminé regresando al grupo, donde el profesor me riñó un poco más antes de asignarnos una tienda a varios compañeros y a mí.

Mientras los demás vaciaban sus mochilas y se peleaban tontamente por el mejor lugar de la tienda, yo aproveché para salir sin que nadie, ninguno de ellos lo notase. Quería explorar un poco los alrededores por mi cuenta, quizá no sería capaz de hacerlo después, si es que ese ñoño de sexto grado seguía metiéndose conmigo. Me escabullí tras unas rocas mientras los profesores continuaban asignando las tiendas y poco a poco me alejé del campamento. El contacto con la naturaleza me parecía increíblemente tranquilizante y armonioso. Exploré la colina, el claro y algunos árboles, todo aquello me pareció increíble; por poco me arrepiento de haber pensado alguna vez que quedarse en casa era mejor que cualquier cosa. Realmente desearía que hubiesen sentido lo bien que se estaba bajo la sombra de esos árboles, esa mañana veraniega.

Cuando me percaté de que ya había tardado bastante, y de que los adultos posiblemente estarían vueltos locos por mi ausencia, me dispuse a regresar a la tienda, llevando conmigo un par de recuerdos de mi pequeña y secreta aventura: un par de piedras con formas peculiares (una de ellas tenía forma de navaja y otra de corazón). Intenté volver sobre mis pasos, lentamente, así quizás prolongaría un poco más esos instantes de libertad, pero de alguna manera no conseguía regresar al campamento por más que pasaba el tiempo, ¿me había perdido, a caso…? Mi orgullo me alejó de esa realidad por un buen rato, pero esta terminó alcanzándome y asustándome pasado un tiempo. ¿¡No era posible, realmente me había perdido…!? Había marcado algunos árboles con la roca que parecía navaja, pero no lograba encontrar las marcas por más que rebuscaba en las cortezas, y el abundante follaje terminó confundiéndome aún más.

-¡Vaya campamento, debí haberme quedado en casa!-pensé, algo nervioso.

Aún me encontraba buscando el camino, cuando repentinamente ocurrió algo sumamente extraño e inusual: comenzó a nevar. Sep; en pleno verano. Primero fue cayendo poco a poco uno que otro copo, pero en determinado momento se convirtió en una fuerte y espantosa tormenta de nieve. ¿Nieve en verano…? La lógica del mundo estaba tan mal en esos días que no valía la pena pensar en ello. Rápidamente busqué refugio y terminé encontrando una pequeña cueva, casi oculta por el mismo follaje que antes me había despistado y ahí esperé a que pasara la nevada.

Aún recuerdo esos instantes, pues fue ahí donde la conocí. Era la niña más hermosa que había visto en la vida; llevaba una mochila grande en uno de sus hombros, jeans de un color rojo intenso, una camiseta de tirantes que iba a juego con la mochila, los guantes y su larga cabellera castaña; fue un cuadro perfecto entre lo blanco de la nieve y lo oscuro de la cueva. Entró poco después de que yo lo hice; buscaba eludir también la extraña tormenta. Recuerdo que entró cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo, y que cuando lo descubrió, ambos nos miramos sorprendidos, como dos tontos. Como dije: la cueva era pequeña y tuve que hacerle un poco de espacio. Ella se sentó inmediatamente en una roca y se acomodó el zapato; yo me puse nervioso de inmediato. Permanecíamos en completo silencio y yo no hallaba la manera de romper el hielo. Siempre había sido algo tímido con las niñas hermosas, y esta era algo fuera de este mundo, pero tenía que hacer algo rápido, el ambiente se estaba tornando incómodo para ambos. Sin embargo, no se me ocurrió nada y al cabo de unos minutos ella fue quien rompió el silencio:

-Creí que acababa de descubrir una cueva.-dijo sonriente, mientras sacudía de sus hombros residuos de nieve.

Yo no pude responder; su largo cabello claro, con una pequeña trenza tapando parcialmente su oído derecho, con un pequeño adorno que combinaba con sus ojos; su piel blanca y perfecta, esos ojos tiernos y expresivos de color purpura que me miraban intrigados; su dulce voz llena de inocencia; mi pecho estaba acelerado; acababa de experimentar el amor a primera vista.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes hablar?-preguntó ante mi silencio.

Me ruboricé; no pude verme, pero lo sentía en el rostro.

Respondí que yo acababa de encontrar la cueva, pero que estaba bien si ella se quedaba con el crédito, y entonces miré una de las paredes del lugar, como si fuese más interesante que su presencia allí.

Ella rio y de nuevo me deleitó con su voz:

-Mi nombre es Brune, asisto a quinto grado en la escuela primaria Odaiba.-

¡Vaya nombre tan peculiar, jamás en la vida lo había escuchado…! También tuve que presentarme:

-Soy Hiroyuki.-respondí, algo seco.

-¿Hiroyuki…? ¡Entonces serás Yuki, como esta nieve!- exclamó divertida, llevando su mano derecha hasta sus labios, ocultándolos parcialmente mientras su risa provocaba un ligero eco en la cueva.

Estaba a punto de reñirle el que me cambiara de esa manera el nombre, cuando gritó súbitamente:

-¡Ha parado, la nieve ha parado…!- y salió de la cueva velozmente; extendió los brazos mientras sonreía al cielo y daba vueltas.

Era verdad, la tormenta había amainado, aunque consigo había dejado el cielo completamente nublado, también una capa blanca que cubría las copas de los árboles y casi todo el campo. Al salir de la cueva, noté que hacía bastante frío, instintivamente me tomé los brazos, consiguiendo cierta tibieza de mis manos. Todo eso hacía pensar que no nos encontrábamos en verano. Maldije el viaje, pero al mirar a Brune, emocionada por la nieve, jugueteando de aquí a allá con la ilusión que trae consigo ese níveo manto, me alegré de cierta manera. Me distraje en pensamientos y un golpetazo frío me trajo de vuelta; ella me había arrojado una gran bola de nieve y reía a carcajadas. Quise vengarme, pero me consideraba demasiado maduro como para caer en su juego, a demás debíamos regresar al campamento.

-¿Sabes como regresar al campamento?-pregunté.

Ella me miró extrañada, esperaba pelea, pero casi de inmediato respondió: -¡Claro, sígueme!- y echó a correr entre el bosque.

¡Vaya que era rápida…! De no ser por ese pantalón rojo tan llamativo que llevaba, le hubiese perdido entre los árboles. Aún así, tuve ciertas dificultades para seguirla, al menos hasta que nos encontramos en un área despejada, en donde se detuvo a admirar a un escarabajo que se encontraba penosamente volteado con las patas arriba, luchando por regresar a la normalidad entre la nieve. Lo miraba atenta, de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan bella, a pesar de los jadeos por la carrera. ¿Ella a caso sonreía siempre…? El brillo de sus ojos y la alegría con la que se mostraba era envidiable; era algo casi místico. De nuevo me sonrojé, esta vez al contemplarla ser ella misma, con tanta naturalidad.

Fue entonces cuando me entró curiosidad y pregunté por su presencia allí, en un área tan alejada del campamento.

-Me gusta explorar.-respondió, apartando la mirada de aquel insecto, mirándome a los ojos por unos instantes, instantes en los cuales me faltó el aire y mis latidos se aceleraron de nuevo, o al menos eso me pareció, pues yo también estaba jadeante por la carrera.

-Me escapé de los adultos, quería conocer un poco mejor los alrededores, ¡y mira!- De su mochila sacó un par de piedras de buen tamaño. -Planeo llevármelas como recuerdo.- me contó sonriente.

¡Esto era demasiado…! ¡Esta niña y yo compartíamos cosas en común; a demás era completamente agradable y hermosa! Me alegré en haber asistido a este aburrido campamento, quizás ahora podía pasar el resto del verano en compañía de esta nueva amistad.

Reanudamos nuestro regreso al campamento, pero minutos mas tarde se detuvo nuevamente y miró a su alrededor algo seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté.

-No reconozco este lugar.-contestó preocupada. -¡Ya sé, subiré a ese árbol para ver mejor desde las alturas!- dijo, señalando un gran árbol parcialmente escarchado.

Soltó su mochila y de un movimiento que casi me toma desprevenido, la arrojó a mis brazos y antes de que yo pudiese detenerla, abrazó el tronco y comenzó a subir rápidamente, como un koala; ¡vaya que tenía habilidad para subir árboles…! Al llegar a una buena altura se sentó en una de las ramas y comenzó a mirar alrededor.

-¡Ahí está el campamento!- exclamó mientras apuntaba al sur, con los dedos ocultos bajo esos guantes rojos que combinaban perfectamente con su vestimenta.

Se apresuró a bajar, demostrando una vez más su habilidad y cuando tocó el suelo le hice entrega de su mochila; ella me agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¡Es hacia allá…!-exclamó, señalando nuevamente el sur, mientras avanzaba animadamente. Yo le seguí sin hacer muchas preguntas, lo único que ocupaba mi mente en ese momento era la situación; los dos solos; estaba junto a una niña guapísima; el campamento y los adultos se esfumaron para mí, de cierta manera no quería regresar, quería estar más tiempo con ella, con esa niña que caminaba decidida entre el bosque, con una gran sonrisa.

En nuestro camino de regreso reinaba el silencio, hasta que el grito de unos niños nos hizo apresurar el paso, llegando rápidamente a una zona abierta, en donde se encontraba un hokora de madera en el centro. Este estaba cubierto de nieve, como el resto del bosque; también estaba rodeado de rocas lisas y se apreciaba una escalera de piedra al frente de la construcción. Los niños miraban al cielo asombrados, al alzar la vista descubrimos el porqué: una aurora boreal adornaba una pequeña porción de cielo, justo arriba de nosotros y ellos la contemplaban; algunos decían que era romántica, otros que era extraña; Brune no dijo nada, quedó pasmada boquiabierta, y después, sin apartar los ojos del cielo, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a donde se encontraban esos niños; yo seguí sus pasos, aunque reticente. De cierta manera ese espectáculo de colores no me inspiraba confianza. ¡De pronto, detrás de la aurora comenzó a verse algo extraño, aún más extraño que la misma aurora boreal en Japón! Era una especie de remolino incandescente de color verde. Brune se detuvo al percibir ese otro fenómeno y permaneció mirando, a unos pasos frente a mí. Repentinamente unos proyectiles luminosos salieron de aquel torbellino e impactaron cerca de aquellos niños, levantando el polvo y dificultando la visibilidad unos instantes entre gritos de miedo y sorpresa.

Cuando se disipó el polvo, parecía que ninguno de ellos había salido lastimado. Nosotros permanecimos inmóviles a un costado del hokora. Ellos se comenzaron una breve charla a acerca de la procedencia de dichos objetos; quizás se trataba de meteoritos. Entonces ocurrió nuevamente algo fuera de este mundo: de los pequeños agujeros en la tierra causados por el impacto, surgió una luz brillante que envolvió cada uno de esos objetos misteriosos, elevándolos en el aire; los niños, sin pensarlo mucho, los tomaron entre sus manos, y al contacto con estas, las luces se apagaron.

Brune y yo observábamos atentos; estábamos totalmente extrañados.

-¿Qué clase de situación era esta…?-me preguntaba inmóvil.

Ella en cambió, abandonó nuestro escondite, quería ver más de cerca esos objetos; fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que su curiosidad nos metería en problemas, e ignorando completamente mis advertencias avanzó, dejando las pequeñas huellas de su calzado sobre la nieve. Y cuando creí haberlo visto todo, ocurrió algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre: de entre las manos de aquellos niños surgió una tenue luz verdosa; los gritos de todos surgieron a la par y casi de inmediato, subió por la escalera una gigantesca ola, arrastrando a esos niños y a nosotros con ellos.

Recuerdo vagamente la sensación de estar dentro de la ola, sintiendo como con toda su fuerza me arrastraba, pero no la humedad del agua; esta no mojaba, más bien producía una peculiar sensación de cosquilleo, como un escalofrío que te pone la piel de gallina o una leve descarga eléctrica. Recuerdo también la sensación de estar cayendo a gran velocidad desde el cielo, con un intenso viento cerrándome los ojos; a penas pude percatarme de como aquellos siete niños se alejaban cada vez más de nosotros en la caída. No podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera mis propios gritos, solo por la expresión que tenía Brune en el rostro pude percatarme de que ella también estaba gritando. En mi memoria también quedó marcada la vaga imagen de una isla grande y misteriosa; después nada, absolutamente nada.

Me esperaba la muerte o un intenso dolor por la caída, pero no fue así, en su lugar, sentí un leve entumecimiento, como aquel que se experimenta cuando uno duerme por un largo tiempo y después se levanta de la cama, aún sin completo control de sus extremidades; inestable. Eso fue exactamente lo que sentí al abrir los ojos e incorporarme allí, en medio de un bosque desconocido, completamente solo. ¿En donde rayos me encontraba? ¿Qué había pasado con esos niños y con Brune…?

Mi mochila se encontraba a unos metros de donde yo había caído, entre los arbustos y estaba abierta, con parte de su contenido alrededor. Miré en todas direcciones y no pude ver nada más que árboles, y a lo lejos, una gran montaña que parecía tocar el cielo. Quedé pensativo unos minutos observando; analizando. Al final decidí que lo mejor era llamar a alguien para contarle acerca de lo sucedido, pensé en mis padres, quizás al abuelo; aunque fuese un sueño había que ser lógicos, pero al sacar mi teléfono móvil, este estaba muerto; al parecer se había quedado sin batería. ¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Ahora qué…? Decidí que era mejor explorar un poco la zona, pero al acercarme a mi mochila para levantarla, esta se movió levemente; yo evité moverme. Después se sacudió con fuerza; observé atento. ¿Ahora qué pasaba…? ¿Algún roedor de campo robando comida de viajeros tontos? ¡Por favor! Cosas como esta eran lo que menos necesitaba ahora. Me armé de valor y me acerqué un poco más a la mochila, de pronto algo salió corriendo con uno de mis chocolates en el hocico.

-¡¿Regresa aquí tú… tú… maldito… maldito dinosaurio…!?- grité confundido.

Se trataba de un pequeño dinosaurio bípedo, con plumas color azul en casi todo el cuerpo, exceptuando el lomo atigrado, parte de la cara, las patas traseras y las ¿manos…? Si así podía llamarse a ese par de extremidades con largas plumas color gris. Tenía también un par de expresivos ojos rojos e hileras de dientes afilados. Me asusté un poco al ver las garras de sus patas, largas curvas y filosas; eran similares a las que salen en aquella película americana de dinosaurios; Jurassic no se qué.

El pequeño rufián, que ligeramente erguido debía llegar a la altura de mi pecho, se detuvo al escuchar mi temblorosa voz, giró la cabeza y respondió enfadado con voz chillona: -¡No soy un dinosaurio, soy Boreonymon!-

-¡Por todos los dioses, ha hablado, el dinosaurio ha hablado…!- Caí de bruces por la impresión; el rufián emprendió la carrera burlándose de mí y con la barra de chocolate aún en el hocico.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí tras él, levantando mi mochila y las pertenencias de paso, no iba a dejar que una creatura extraña se burlara de mí ni siquiera en mis sueños. Le perseguí unos metros entre el bosque, pero cuando creí que le alcanzaba, este aceleró de una manera impresionante y se alejó de nuevo de mí, mientras se burlaba de mi evidente lentitud:

-Nunca me alcanzarás con esas piernas tan raras- decía entre carcajadas.

Encontraba esa voz chillona desagradable, pero por más que me esforzaba no podía alcanzarle y cuando comencé a cansarme me enfadé aún más. Metí la mano en la mochila, saqué de ella la piedra en forma de corazón y se la arrojé con todas mis fuerzas; esta impactó directamente en su cabeza, ocasionando que cayese y soltase la barra de chocolate.

Me acerqué jadeante a él y se levantó de un salto, completamente enfurecido:

-¿¡Pero qué rayos te pasa, a caso quieres matarme…!?- me reprochó apretando las garras y mostrando las sendas hileras de dientes de su hocico.

¡Vaya que este se había convertido en un sueño loco! Dinosaurios que hablaban, auroras boreales en los cielos de Japón, una niña perfecta y una ola lejos del mar! ¿Qué seguía después? ¿Insectos gigantes, dragones quizás?

El dinosaurio continuó insultándome, buscaba pelea y yo casi se la doy. ¿Qué podía pasar…? Era un sueño después de todo. Apreté el puño y justo cuando estaba estudiando el momento para darle un buen puñetazo, una conocida voz nos detuvo:

-¡Basta, no peleen más!-

Se trataba de Brune, quien salió detrás de un grueso tronco, portando en una de sus manos mi piedra en forma de corazón.

El dinosaurio y yo nos detuvimos y le mirábamos desconcertados, cuando de pronto, una peculiar y desconocida voz le siguió:

-¿A caso todos los hombres son iguales, Brune?-preguntó.

Se trataba de otra criatura peculiar: esta vez era una especie de gato alargado, enano y delgaducho, de color naranja, con manchas purpuras en su pelaje, ojos también purpuras y un peculiar adorno en forma de rombo en la frente, con el centro también purpura.

-Quizás, Moggymon.- contestó Brune. –Mamá siempre me ha dicho que tenga cuidado con los hombres.-

El dinosaurio azul y yo les miramos aún con los puños tiesos.

-Tú madre hace bien, los hombres son solo un montón de salvajes y egoístas, no valen la pena.-

-¿¡A quien llamas egoísta!?- preguntó enfadado el dinosaurio.

-Al menos no negaste que eres un salvaje, Boreonymon.- respondió con aire altanero la gata.

Las dos criaturas comenzaron a discutir animadamente; yo aún seguía desconcertado por todo esto, cuando Brune preguntó preocupada:

-¿Tienes idea de en qué lugar nos encontramos, Yuki?- Se acercó lentamente a mí y extendió su brazo, entregándome la piedra.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó el dinosaurio, relegando su discusión con la gata. -¿De donde salieron ustedes dos? ¡No me digan que realmente no conocen este lugar!-

-No conocemos este lugar- respondió Brune con una sonrisa radiante y cínica, que inclusive puso nervioso al pequeño rufián. –Venimos de Japón, nos encontrábamos en un campamento de verano hasta hace unos instantes.-

-No tiene caso, Boreonymon- añadió la gata. -llevo diciéndole que nos encontramos en el bosque inquebrantable, pero parece que realmente no conocen este lugar.-

Yo seguía sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Brune cruzó los brazos y puso una cara pensativa.

-Lo mejor será que eche un vistazo.- dijo, levantando la vista y señalando hacia la copa de un árbol enorme. –¡Subiré a este árbol para conocer mejor nuestra posición!

-¿En verdad subirás a ese árbol?- preguntó la gata sorprendida.

-Se va a caer.- añadió el dinosaurio.

-¡Claro que subiré y no caeré!-respondió como aceptando el reto.

Brune me miró y de nuevo me arrojó su mochila; comenzó con un poco de calistenia y de la misma manera que subió antes a aquel árbol cerca del campamento, demostró su habilidad. Sus brazos, aunque delgados y delicados, eran brazos fuertes, quizás más que los míos.

Miramos los tres atentos como casi al llegar a la copa se detuvo y se sentó en una rama.

-¡Es verdad, estamos en medio de un gran bosque!- exclamó desde arriba.

-Se los dije, este es el bosque inquebrantable, pero nadie me hace caso.- dijo la gata entre suspiros. –No había necesidad de subir a ese árbol tan alto.-

-¡Esperen un momento!- dijo Brune. –Puedo ver una gran montaña y el mar ¡puedo ver el mar!- exclamó emocionada.

-La montaña Mugen.-dijo el dinosaurio casi para sus adentros.

Brune se dispuso a bajar, pero parecía tener un par de dificultades.

-¡Ten cuidado con las ramas, algunas están resbalosas!- gritó la gata.

-Por cierto…- El dinosaurio me dirigió la palabra. -¿Qué clase de Digimons son ustedes…?-

-Di… Digimons…?- pregunté.

-Así es, eso es lo que somos nosotros.- añadió la gata, apartando la vista de Brune.

-No sé a que se refieren- contesté. –Nosotros somos seres humamos.- Las dos criaturas se miraron completamente extrañadas.

-¿Humanos…? ¿Qué es eso, se comen?-preguntó el dinosaurio mirándome con sus intimidantes ojos rojos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darles una buena explicación, un grito nos hizo volver la vista hacia Brune. Las advertencias de la gata resultaron ciertas y ella había resbalado aproximadamente a la mitad del árbol. Brune intentó aferrarse a alguna otra rama en su caída, pero no pudo hacerlo y los tres terminamos viendo alarmados como caía entre unos arbustos.

Nos apresuramos a buscarle, pero al rodear dichos arbustos, nos topamos cara a cara con algo espantoso: un enorme insecto de color rojo, algo similar a un escarabajo, con un par de grandes tenazas, que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Brune se encontraba sobre él, sobándose los glúteos; al parecer este había amortiguado su caída.

-¡Oh, no, es Kuwagamon!- exclamó asustada la gata.

Inmediatamente el dinosaurio se puso nervioso.

-¡Baja rápido de ahí!- gritó, pero cuando Brune se disponía hacerlo, el escarabajo comenzó a moverse, emitiendo un peculiar sonido.

Brune cayó al suelo y el escarabajo se puso de pie, extendiendo sus grandes alas; era mucho más grande de lo que parecía.

Inmediatamente volteó y la miró, amenazándola con sus tenazas.

-¡Rápido, escapa!-gritó la gata. –¡Si esas tenazas te tocan estarás acabada!-

Brune estaba asustada; no se movía, tenía la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, miraba como el insecto se acercaba a ella en completo shock.

Parecía que el escarabajo la destrozaría, cuando se escuchó detrás de mí la voz del pequeño bribón que había robado mi barra de chocolate:

-¡Garra del norte!-

Su garra izquierda brilló en un tono azulado y en menos de un parpadeo había rasguñado la cara del escarabajo, permitiendo que el gato rescatara a Brune.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que escondernos!- exclamó el dinosaurio, mientras el insecto se hallaba confundido.

Juntos corrimos rápidamente entre los árboles, eludiendo toda clase obstáculos. Estaba convencido de que esto era nada más y nada menos que un sueño, uno de tantos sueños locos y fantasiosos que he tenido, pero estos nunca habían sido tan lúcidos; estaba casi seguro de que podía oler la savia de los árboles y sentir la húmeda brisa del bosque en mi piel, también la agitación en mi pecho por la carrera, todo era tan lúcido.

Por momentos creí que perdía de vista a Brune, pero ese pantalón rojo tan llamativo, de nuevo me permitía encontrarle entre los troncos y el follaje.

Detrás de mí comenzó a escucharse algo extraño, como una gran podadora y al volver fugazmente la mirada, pude apreciar que el temible insecto nos perseguía volando bajo, cortando todo lo que tuviese la mala fortuna de quedar entre sus enormes tenazas, pero por suerte llegamos a una zona rocosa y pudimos escondernos lo suficiente. El insecto comenzó a volar un poco más alto, volaba en círculos sobre nosotros, seguía buscándonos, pero pasados unos minutos pude percibir que se alejaba, aún furioso; era como si hubiese encontrado una nueva presa.

-¡Estamos salvados!- exclamaron ambas criaturas entre suspiros, a la par de que se dejaban caer de bruces en el húmedo suelo del bosque.

-¿Qué rayos era eso?-pregunté, aún sin recuperar del todo el aliento.

-Es Kuwagamon, un Digimon salvaje y peligroso.- respondió la gata. –Seguramente estaba descansando detrás de esos arbustos hasta que Brune lo molestó.-

Brune se acercó al dinosaurio y se puso en cuclillas; buscando que ambos rostros quedaran a la par. Le observó con una sonrisa cómplice y este se puso a la defensiva:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó nervioso y desconfiado.

-¡Me salvaste la vida!- Súbitamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó por unos instantes mientras giraba alegremente; juraría que pude ver como ese bribón se sonrojaba.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas lo soltó y dirigió su mirada al felino:

-Gracias a ti también, Moggymon.- Acarició entonces suavemente la cabeza del gato y este se estremeció.

-No hay de que, solo ten más cuidado.-

-¿A dónde creen que haya ido Kuwagamon…?- pregunté.

-Seguramente vio algo que atrajo su atención, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que nos libramos de él.- respondió el dinosaurio.

-No debemos confiarnos- añadió la gata.-Deberíamos apartarnos de este lugar antes de que vuelva.-

-Tienen razón, sería lo más conveniente.- añadió Brune. –Por cierto, Yuki, gracias por sostener mi mochila todo este tiempo.-

¡Era verdad, no le había entregado su mochila desde que subió al árbol! Rápidamente la descolgué de mi hombro y se la entregué; ella me sonrió.

-No me dijiste que también te gustaban las piedras- añadió. –La de forma de corazón es muy bonita.-

-También planeaba llevarlas conmigo.- respondí.

-¿Piedras…? ¿A quién le interesan las piedras?- pregunto el dinosaurio. –Lo que yo tengo es hambre.-

Brune asintió:

-Tienes toda la razón, Boreonymon, hay que buscar algo de comer.-

-¿Realmente se preocupan por comida ahora?- pregunto la gata.- Deberíamos irnos antes de que Kuwagamon regrese.-

-Eso haremos.- respondió el dinosaurio.- Y de paso buscaremos algo de comer en el camino.-

-Yuki, ¿verdad que tú también tienes hambre?- preguntó Brune buscando mi apoyo.

-Yo lo que quiero es regresar a nuestro mundo, claro, aunque todo esto es un sueño y todo lo que tengo que hacer es despertar, pero no me hagan caso.- dije.

Los tres me miraron extrañados.

-Oh, Yuki… Esto no es un sueño.- contestó Brune sorprendida. –Lo de la auroa, la ola y los Digimons son reales.-

-Es cierto, lo somos- añadió el dinosaurio.

-No me engañas, Brune- respondí.- Si esto no fuese un sueño, creo que los otros siete niños que estaban frente a nosotros deberían estar por aquí muertos, o heridos tal vez. ¿Crees que de verdad hubiésemos sobrevivido a una caída desde el cielo si no fuese así?-

-¡Ay no!- exclamó Brune, llevándose las manos al rostro. -¡Quizás Kuwagamon fue tras los demás niños!-

-¿Demás niños? ¿Hay más seres similares a ustedes por aquí…?- preguntó el dinosaurio.

-¡Así es, Boreonymon, tenemos que salvarlos!- dijo preocupada.

Al terminar de hablar echó a correr de nuevo entre el bosque, esta vez en la dirección en la que el escarabajo había volado.

-¡Espera, iré contigo!- la gata la siguió.

Yo no podía quedarme ahí y aunque reticente, seguí a esos dos. ¡vaya sueño, cada vez se ponía más loco! Cuando me di cuenta, el dinosaurio me había pasado y corría al lado de Brune y de la gata; y yo que me creía rápido en las pruebas de educación física.

Corrimos bastante, hasta que escuchamos gritos desesperados de una niña. Apresuramos la carrera y pudimos ver a lo lejos a Kuwagamon atacando entre los árboles, cortando todo a su paso; también pudimos escuchar ese sonido peculiar que emitía.

No sé exactamente cuanto corrimos, pero me pareció eterno, no los alcanzábamos. Estaba comenzando a cansarme, cuando Brune se detuvo repentinamente; al mirarla, tenía la mirada en el cielo. De nuevo ocurrió algo extraño: apareció una gran mancha negra en medio del cielo y de ella comenzaron a salir luces de todos colores; era como un arcoíris en medio de la oscuridad.

Todos miramos atónitos hasta que cada una de las luces desapareció. Brune continuó corriendo; de nuevo le seguí y las dos criaturas también lo hicieron. Logramos salir del bosque, solo para toparnos de espaldas a aquel escarabajo, clavando sus tenazas en un risco, tirando a los niños por el acantilado, junto con otras criaturas peculiares.

Llegamos tarde; Kuwagamon había acabado con todos ellos, después, él también cayó por el acantilado. Brune se apresuró al borde por donde habían caído y todos la seguimos; en el fondo del acantilado había un río, pero no se apreciaba a ninguno de los niños, habían desaparecido entre la corriente.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros por unos instantes, eternos, como la previa carrera.

-Fue mi culpa- susurró Brune mientras caía de rodillas aún con la vista en el río. –Si yo no fuese tan impulsiva y atrabancada, no hubiese molestado a esa bestia y ellos seguirían con vida.- Estaba desolada.

¿Qué podía decir…? A mí en realidad no me preocupaba mucho esto, solo era un sueño después de todo.

El dinosaurio y el gato se miraron cómplices:

-Puede que aún estén vivos.- dijo la gata.- quizás los arrastró la corriente río abajo.-

Brune los miró y por un instante el brillo de sus ojos volvió.

-¿En serio crees eso, Moggymon…?-preguntó con esperanza naciente.

-¡Claro, seguramente deben estar vivos!- exclamó el dinosaurio. –Si nos apresuramos quizás podamos salvarlos.-

-Brune sonrió y secó sus lágrimas con sus guantes.

-¡Muy bien, está decidido!- gritó levantándose de un salto. –¡Buscaremos a esos niños!

-Y de paso buscaremos algo de comer!- añadió el dinosaurio apuntando una garra al aire.

Brune me miró y con ello dijo todo, quería que le acompañase también.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?, ¡vayamos a buscarlos!-

Es tonto, ¿no? Así comenzó nuestra aventura en aquel mundo desconocido y peculiar, lleno de criaturas extrañas y peligrosas, ¿pero qué más daba? Ella estaba conmigo y ese era motivo suficiente para avanzar a través de ello y de sus locuras.


End file.
